Wedding
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Itachi lograba lo que se proponía y eso lo había aprendido Obito. [ItaObi]


Hola! Estoy traicionando a mi OTP, pero la idea me nació y solo me calzaba con ellos e3eU

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten~

* * *

Itachi tenía unos 3 años cuando lo conoció, Obito le había regalado unos chocolates que estaban en una muy bonita caja en forma de corazón. El mayor lucía desanimado en ese momento y soltaba suspiros melancólicos con la misma facilidad que le tomaba el respirar. En realidad había sido bastante extraño porque Itachi estaba sentado cerca del parque en el barrio Uchiha después de entrenar un poco y Obito solo se había sentado a su lado, al parecer sin reparar en su presencia.

Itachi era servicial por naturaleza, tal vez no le gustaba ver a las personas sumergidas en el dolor, por lo que se decidió a hablarle. Al finalizar la tarde, Obito le había terminado contando todo; acerca de su frustración por no lograr ser un buen ninja, por ser el marginado de los Uchiha, de la enfermedad de su abuela, el nunca haber conocido a sus padres, su rivalidad hacia Kakashi Hatake y su amor sin muchas esperanzas hacia Rin Nohara, su mejor amiga. Decir que Obito se sentía patético por haberle contado todos sus problemas a un niño de tres años era quedarse corto y además de eso haber terminado llorando a lágrima suelta. Lo peor de todo es que al niño que le había contado fue a Itachi Uchiha, el hijo del líder del clan, quien no había dicho ni media palabra en todo su relato. El mayor sorbió los mocos y se pasó la manga de su chaqueta con brusquedad por sus ojos hinchados.

―Te lastimas―dijo lacónicamente por fin el menor mientras observaba directamente a Obito.

El de goggles bajó su brazo sintiéndose cansado―. No me pase el brazo con tanta fuerza.

Itachi negó con suavidad―. Tu corazón es frágil y te lastimas con facilidad, además te has guardado tus problemas haciendo que las heridas se vuelvan cada vez más grandes, debilitando más tu corazón.

Obito se quedó sin palabras, mirando de manera abstraída al infante, sin querer sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo y alzo la vista al cielo; por fin sabía porque todos decían que ese niño era un genio―. Ten―le tendió la caja de chocolates con una sonrisa leve enmarcando su rostro―. En verdad tienen razón al decirte genio―Obito se rascó la cabeza mientras suspiraba e Itachi no se sintió incomodo por primera vez cuando le decían genio.

El menor aceptó los chocolates y se los empezó a comer con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro, le gustaban las cosas dulces, o mejor dicho las amaba.

* * *

Obito e Itachi se encontraron en la tienda de dangos que a ambos les gustaba, el menor ya tenía cuatro años y Obito tenía trece―. Felicidades por tu promoción a chunin―dijo con tranquilidad el menor entregándole un paquete que descolocó a Obito por un momento.

Los ojos del mayor se cristalizaron un poco y atrajo el cuerpo del más pequeño contra él, Itachi era adorable, pero sabía que si le decía eso lo podría pulverizar en esos momentos por lo que solo dijo un:― Gracias―que le nació del corazón.

El mayor se separó y abrió la caja emocionado, ignorando el hecho de que Itachi tenía el ceño levemente fruncido junto a un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―¡Genial! ―Obito saco el kunai del estuche, era especial, lucía de bastante calidad; además que en el mango tenía tallada la palabra "voluntad"―. ¡En serio gracias! Nadie me dijo nada porque Kakashi acaba de ser ascendido a jounin también―murmuró distraídamente girando el kunai en su mano derecha.

―Obito, ¿no tenías que reunirte con tu equipo hoy?―preguntó Itachi al recordar que el mayor le había dicho al así, además quería preguntarle algo a su madre.

El de goggles palideció― ¡Mierda! Me van a matar, seguro que envían a Bakakashi para que venga por mí―masculló mientras metía el kunai dentro de su estuche y echaba la caja dentro su bolsa. Eso tampoco tenía pensado botarlo―. ¡Nos vemos después, Itachi!, ¡Gracias de nuevo!―gritó mientras empezaba a correr rumbo al campo de entrenamiento con un palillo de dangos en la boca.

Itachi sonrió con suavidad al ver al mayor alejándose, así que él también se puso en marcha rumbo a su hogar. Cuando llegó se encontró con su madre acariciando su abultado vientre mientras tarareaba una canción distraídamente.

―Madre―llamó sentándose a su lado.

La mujer dejo de tararear y le sonrió con dulzura―. ¿Pasa algo, Itachi?

Itachi pensó un poco acerca de su duda―. Se supone que tengo que comprometerme con alguien del clan, ¿no?

Mikoto asintió extrañada ante las palabras de su hijo―. Sí, pero no tienes que preocuparte desde tan joven, con el tiempo…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Itachi la interrumpió, cosa extraña en él―. ¿Puedo elegir con quién?

¿Acaso a su pequeño hijo le gustaba alguien? Una sonrisa suave se posó en los labios de la mujer―. Mientras este en el clan, haré todo lo posible para que puedas casarte con ella.

El niño asintió complacido para después negar―. No es un ella, es un él.

Mikoto abrió los ojos un poco impresionada por las palabras de su hijo―. ¿Qué?

―Es Obito Uchiha, me gustaría casarme con él.

* * *

Itachi se acercó a Obito quien estaba al lado de una castaña y un peligris. El niño dedujo con rapidez quienes eran, nunca los había visto de manera directa, solo las historias que le contaba el de cabellos cortos. Eran Rin Nohara y Kakashi Hatake, los compañeros de equipo de Obito.

―¡Hey, Itachi!―saludó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro olvidando por completo que estaba peleando con Kakashi.

Hatake le dio una mirada extrañada a Obito y giro su rostro en dirección del niño que se había acercado a ellos, Rin también estaba viéndolo con curiosidad.

―Estuve hablando con madre el día anterior y ella me aconsejo que lo hiciera así―Itachi sacó de su bolsa un pergamino con el símbolo del clan Uchiha al frente y se le tendió al mayor quien lo tomo curioso―. Deberías leerlo.

Obito abrió curioso el pergamino mientas empezaba a leerlo, conforme avanzaba la lectura su rostro iba enrojeciendo de una manera acelerada―. ¡¿Q-qué?! Pero… ah… yo… Hombre… Y… edad―Obito estaba completamente rojo y no dejaba de balbucear cosas provocando la curiosidad tanto de Rin como de Kakashi.

―Si te preocupa la diferencia de estaturas, eventualmente creceré―explicó con simpleza.

Obito por su parte salió corriendo todavía rojo, ¡eso era una propuesta nupcial! Y lo peor es que conocía lo suficiente a Itachi para saber que este no bromearía con cosas así. Apretó el pergamino y siguió huyendo rumbo a su casa.

Itachi siguió con su rostro imperturbable mientras observaba como el mayor desaparecía de su vista, en realidad había sido mejor de lo que se esperaba. Giró su rostro en dirección de los otros dos, la castaña estaba perpleja y Hatake tenía un rostro algo serio―. ¿Qué pasó?―cuestionó Nohara todavía algo ida.

A Itachi por alguna razón le cayeron pesado esos dos, tal vez porque sabía que la chica era el interés romántico de Obito y porque el otro tenía una mirada algo intensa cuando observaba al Uchiha mayor―. Me casaré con Obito―declaró totalmente convencido dándoles una mirada seria a esos dos. Rin y Kakashi lo observaron perplejos, pero a él le dio igual así que se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Obito llegó algo apurado al punto de reunión para partir a esa misión. Bajó del árbol con rapidez, girando su rostro en varias direcciones, tal vez estaba algo paranoico y reaccionaba a cualquier sonido, olor, sombra o lo que fuera. Itachi siguiéndole para que aceptara una propuesta de matrimonio realmente era un buen incentivo para mantenerlo alerta.

―Llegas a tiempo―dijo extrañado Kakashi.

Uchiha alzó la mirada topándose con tres pares de ojos y soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, un inoportuno sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas―. ¿Cuál es la misión?

Minato explicó el cómo se iban a dividir, Kakashi sería su líder de equipo mientras él iba al frente a ayudar. Obito apenas y asintió, estaba más inquieto por el asunto de ese matrimonio, incluso Mikoto-san lo estaba empezando a saludar cuando lo veía y le iba a dejar comida. Ella parecía saber porque le sonreía divertida siempre que los veía, ¿por qué no le decía que era 9 años mayor? Mejor aún, ¡¿por qué no le decía que era hombre?! Pestañeó confundido cuando la mano de Kakashi se extendió frente a él, sacó con el ceño fruncido unos papeles bombas y se los tendió.

No era una idea suya el darle algo, pero Itachi se los había dado diciendo que tenía que darle algo a Kakashi porque sería descortés, además que tampoco tenía que dar una impresión de envidia o algo así. Itachi era bastante inteligente―. Gracias―escuchó la voz lacónica de Hatake mientras guardaba los papeles dentro de su bolsa.

Siguió caminando en silencio extrañando a los presentes por no alegar o algo parecido. Es que la situación era extraña, joder, era increíblemente extraña. Itachi se portaba normal con él y cuando parecía que lo había olvidado todo, este le pedía que se casara con él. Sin poder evitarlo otro rubor subió por su rostro, extendiéndose desde las orejas hasta el cuello. Negó levemente y se obligó a concentrarse. Tenían una misión que hacer, destruir el puente Kannabi.

* * *

Obito abrió los ojos con pesadez, habían regresado de la misión apenas el día anterior ya muy entrada la noche. Había sentido tanto miedo y además la sensación de ser un inútil había hecho cierta mella en él logrando que despertara su sharingan. Era cierto, poso su mano sobre sus ojos y sonrió levemente, por suerte nadie había salido herido de gravedad. Se incorporó con pesadez y arrastrando los pies se encaminó a la cocina para hacerse algo para comer.

Alzó una ceja al encontrar unos platos tapados sobre la mesa. Quitó las tapas y se encontró con diversos platillos, su estómago soltó un rugido en respuesta al delicioso olor. Alzó la nota que estaba encima de la mesa.

" _Obito:_

 _Deje esto para que comas, vine antes pero estabas tan dormido que no te desperté. Caliéntala si se enfrió._

 _PD: me alegra que hayas regresado a salvo._

 _PD2: mi hermano, Sasuke, por fin nació así que no podre verte por unos días._

 _Te ama,_

 _Itachi._

Las mejillas de Obito se encontraban completamente rojas y no entendió mucho porque su corazón empezó a latir como loco, ¡¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño podía escribir algo así?! Ah… sí, era Itachi Uchiha de quien estaba hablando. Suspiró y empezó a comer con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Obito dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió esa lengua paseándose por su cuello―. Te dije que eventualmente crecería―dijo una voz contra el oído del de ojos negros.

―Sigo siendo más alto yo―apenas pudo decir antes de ser besado de nuevo.

Itachi se separó disfrutando del rostro sonrojado y ofuscado de Obito―. Igualmente logré que te casaras conmigo.

Y era la verdad, Obito Uchiha –el quinto Hokage- se había casado con Itachi Uchiha, aun a pesar de lo que las personas pensaran. Dejando de lado muchas cosas que poco le podían importar en esos momentos como ser líder del clan, que su padre no le hablara, entre otras. Mikoto, Shisui y Sasuke lo habían apoyado y esas eran sus personas más importantes, así que poco le importaba el resto. Además habían contado con el apoyo de otras personas con las que nunca pensó que entablaría alguna amistad como Kushina y Minato, incluyendo a Rin, pero lo más inesperado fue la ayuda de Kakashi Hatake más por el hecho de que Itachi estaba completamente seguro que el peligris sentía algo por su esposo mas nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Su relación no había sido fácil, pero había valido bastante la pena todos los sacrificios que en realidad no sentía como tales. Obito se había vuelto en el inicio de una nueva vida.

Itachi sonrió con suavidad―¿Qué tal un bebé?

―¡Soy hombre!

―Eso no me impidió casarme contigo.

Y la verdad es que Itachi cumplía lo que quería y a Obito en realidad lo amaba.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído ^^ sadadasda traicione a mi OTP -3- es que la idea no me calzaba así que ItaObi xDDD Perdóname Kakashi ;4;/

Kakashi: no.

Y así se rompió mi corazón (?) -medio muerta- como sea, muchas gracias por leer ^u^/

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
